


[盾冬]Soulmate

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 一不小心就變成半AU了所以什麼苦難折磨,我們就放水流吧祝Bucky Barnes生日快樂(雖然他出場好少((汗願每個平行宇宙的盾冬,終成眷屬





	

1.

　　史帝夫‧羅傑斯一直是一個人。

　　他渾身病痛、脾氣倔強又多管閒事的 **好名聲** ，讓他一直是家裡附近那個小區的小怪胎。他交不上任何朋友，也沒有人願意捲進他一再挑起的破事中。

　　母親時常在為他上藥時，略帶憂傷地微笑說著：「你就像你的父親，倔強頑固得像一頭小牛。」

　　母親會親吻他的額頭，經常觸碰藥劑而粗糙卻溫柔的手心撫過他的臉頰，帶給他些許的籍慰。

　　他永遠不會停止，他知道，母親也知道。

　　即使長大也沒有好轉的一身病痛無法阻止他，蠻橫無禮的小流氓無法阻止他，他永遠會盡一切力量去為不公義之事發聲。

　　十二歲那一年，史帝夫徹底惹怒了那一區的小流氓。

　　每逢他出門遇上三五成群的無賴們，那些孩子對他就是動粗毆打。縱使不時帶著一身傷痕、鼻青臉腫地回家，史帝夫也從來沒有退縮。那些肉體上的暴力，對他來說只不過是一件不值一提的小事。

　　但是對莎拉‧羅傑斯來說不是。

　　她太清楚她的寶貝有多麼頑強，遇上困難絕對不會逃避。她必須做雙份工作支付家用與兒子的藥費，無法在史帝夫每次惹上麻煩後照顧他。所以當一個調任機會出現在她眼前時，她幾乎沒有任何猶豫就接受了它。

　　史帝夫不會反對，或許不多，但是母親調任後的工作薪水比現在高一些。

　　他們還是住在布魯克林，不過是搬到另一區。

　　這不能算是逃跑，史帝夫知道母親單獨扶養他有多麼辛苦，他至少得做到不為她增添更多麻煩與擔憂。

　　他們很快就搬走了。

　　莎拉簡單地向鄰居打完招呼，就帶著史帝夫離開。

　　反正史帝夫也沒有需要告別、捨不得離開的朋友。

　　他已經很習慣從一個區搬至另外一區，畢竟單獨一人能做的事不會因更換場所有太多改變。

　　畫畫只需要一個人坐在樹蔭或是任何一個陰涼處就能打發很多時間，就算他看見別的孩子呼朋引伴穿梭在街道間，上跳下竄地爬樹掏鳥蛋、脫去上衣在溪邊玩耍笑鬧，他也不會再去期待自己是他們之中的一個。

 

2.

　　十八歲那一年，史帝夫真正變成自己一個人了。

　　他都不知道自己是怎麼在一次又一次的冬季中存活下來。失去母親後，史帝夫得很努力才能支撐下去。他依舊在畫畫，依舊會為不公義之事挺身而出。不過為了溫飽與治病，他沒有太多時間。

　　理所當然，他的固執與病痛令他沒有交上多少朋友。

　　每當他病重躺在床褟上咳得連呼吸都喘不上的時候，他也沒有期盼過會有那麼一個人，像母親那樣穿過昏黃的燈光來到他的床前陪伴他。雖然母親也沒有時間照顧他，至少史帝夫知道母親在風雪中出門值夜班是為湊足他一次又一次的藥費。

　　長大後，他確實更懂得怎麼收斂脾氣與人往來，但那不代表他會改變自己的想法。

　　史帝夫每天都能和一些人說上話，那些好人知道他，卻不懂得他。

　　史帝夫無法不感到寂寞，不過他已經不是會為了孤單而傷感的天真孩子。

　　就算只有他一個人，就算身邊沒有人支撐他，他也只能在這個廣大卻寂靜的世界，不為人知地咬牙活下去。

 

3.

　　史帝夫從來沒有改變過自己。

　　當他有了能力去救那些為國奉獻卻深陷敵陣的士兵，就不可能呆愣在安全的地方看著那些人不明不白地死去。

　　他抗命前往敵營救出許多人，在手術台上救下一名叫做巴恩斯的中士。

　　在小酒館中驚豔地看著卡特特工走向他。

　　這一切都像夢境一樣完美又如此真實。

　　史帝夫獨自坐在吧檯前，面帶微笑看著酒館內把酒言歡的士兵們高聲歌唱，他看見他救下的中士在其中一桌朝他舉杯致意。

　　史帝夫的心臟仍在為了卡特特工的一舞之邀而噗通亂跳，但是那不妨礙他挪動腳步走向那個叫巴恩斯的棕髮男人。

　　史帝夫需要組成一支小隊，在場的所有士兵，都是他可以邀請的對象。

　　來自各個隊伍的杜根和法斯沃斯笑著說只要能踢爛希特勒的屁股，他們隨時效命；同一桌的森田和其他兩人對跟隨美國隊長毫無疑問。但是巴恩斯選擇了留在原來的部隊──一○七步兵團繼續效命。

　　「我得看好我隊上那些傻瓜，有些男孩連女孩都沒吻過就來參戰，我可不能讓他們沒牽過女孩的手就把命搭在這個臭烘烘的破地方。」

　　巴恩斯嘴角微挑的笑容在昏黃燈光下十分英俊，史帝夫可以想像出這樣的男人有多麼討女孩喜歡。

　　雖然感到遺憾，史帝夫仍舊尊重巴恩斯的決定。

　　他們在酒桌上聊了一陣，等到其他人都差不多散去，才互道保重分開。

　　史帝夫一直記得那個他救下的中士。

　　他們或許在不同部隊打仗，但是他們目標一致，偶爾的偶爾，史帝夫會在酒館中見到巴恩斯，他總是在人群中大笑，在瞥見史帝夫與咆哮突擊隊在別桌時湊過來喝上一杯。

　　史帝夫知道巴恩斯也是布魯克林人，只是和他居住的區域相隔太遠，所以他們不曾在布魯克林碰過面。

　　史帝夫不曾像杜根或森田那樣，親親熱熱地喊過那個棕髮男人一聲：「巴奇。」

　　但是史帝夫沒有忘記過那個男人總是掛在臉上的笑容以及閃閃發亮的灰藍色大眼睛。

　　只是在史帝夫聽見那個男人因為一場任務，永遠消失在戰場或世界的任何一隅，再也見不到他的時候，也已經是巴奇‧巴恩斯的陣亡通知發函回故鄉的一週後了。

　　史帝夫無暇分心為逝去的戰友哀悼，也來不及分辨胸口那股空蕩蕩的失落從何而起；戰況緊迫，他轉身便為去追捕紅骷髏與隊友一起出發。

　　史帝夫沒想過自己不會再回來，他擁有戰友，擁有產生好感的女孩，他不再感覺孤單寂寞，可是他也沒有任何足以依戀的人事物讓他感到後悔。

　　沒準兒像杜根說的那樣，他的腦袋裡就是少了一點什麼。

　　他的一生都在習慣失去，所以學不會在掌心抓緊想要的東西。

 

4.

　　史帝夫在二十一世紀清醒，他有了新的棲身之所，有了新的戰友，他還是在幹自己願意為之努力去做的事。

　　史帝夫沒有任何不滿，在每次出生入死回來，闔上雙眼，又是一天過去。

　　洞見計畫發生時，史帝夫和娜塔莎以及新加入的山姆遇上了冬兵。

　　高大強壯，戴上口罩的蒼白面孔一臉戾氣。

　　這就是史帝夫對冬兵的第一印象。

　　史帝夫知道這個棕髮男人會是強勁的對手。

　　而且還有一對漂亮卻空洞的灰藍色眼睛。

　　史帝夫知道自己為什麼會注意到這一點，因為那對眼睛令他想起巴恩斯，想起那個史帝夫來不及知道他埋骨何處、眼神溫暖又愛微笑的英俊男人。

　　史帝夫總是會在不經意之時想起巴恩斯，雖然他們見面不多，從來沒有正正經經說上幾句話。

　　但是那不妨礙史帝夫像想念一個朋友一樣想念巴恩斯。

　　他可以回想起巴恩斯身上那道揉和菸草與醇酒的味道；他可以回想起巴恩斯偶爾坐在他的對面、歪著腦袋嘴角勾起一個微笑的臉部線條。

　　哪怕冬兵掩去半張臉，史帝夫仍舊能夠在那對狠戾的灰藍色眼睛微微瞇起時，看見巴恩斯因為對某些事情感到疑惑而流露出的微妙表情。

　　橋上一戰後，史帝夫再也沒有見過冬兵。

　　那個冰冷沉默的男人，如同娜塔莎所言，像是一道幽魂、一個鬼魅般來去無蹤。

　　甚至直到他和尼克重新聯手，粉碎九頭蛇暗中主導的洞見計畫後，史帝夫都沒聽見冬兵的消息。

 

5.

　　最後一次看見冬兵的消息，是史帝夫因為蘇科維亞條款與東尼發生衝突，暫時離開復仇者團隊的時候。

　　那是史帝夫第一次看清冬兵的臉孔，在布魯克林，他存錢買下的公寓單位裡透過一層電視銀幕。

　　在那張相片中略嫌削瘦的臉孔並不算熟悉，右側打出幾行字幕。

　　【冬日戰士的真實身份為一九四五年於一次行動中跌落深谷的巴奇‧巴恩斯中士，巴恩斯受制於九頭蛇，並且被洗腦改造成九頭蛇的殺手，多年來──】

　　史帝夫幾乎無法細看那些字幕還寫了什麼更多關於巴恩斯為何存活到現代的原因。他的注意力完全被最後一行字幕凝結。

　　【──爆炸案後，涉嫌犯案的巴奇‧巴恩斯因為拒捕死於復仇者團隊追捕時的戰鬥中，現已將巴奇‧巴恩斯的遺體運送至──】

　　史帝夫看著新聞報導影片中重播東尼壓制住滿臉是傷、仍堅持不倒下的巴恩斯，突然一陣槍聲響起，巴恩斯僵硬的身體搖晃幾下，接著便失去所有支撐般倒地，大片血液湧出他身下，影片就在這一幕切斷。

　　有那麼一瞬間，史帝夫不知道在自己身上發生了什麼事。

　　所有人都看見了美國隊長勇敢無畏、堅貞無私的閃亮光環，但是沒有人知道史帝夫‧羅傑斯一生中都在習慣失去。

　　因為太過習慣了，就連他自己都不知道在這一刻失去了什麼。

　　他只是怔怔看著電視中那個棕髮男人相片上的空白表情，流下眼淚。

 

6.

　　史帝夫靠著賈維斯提供的資料去了一趟布魯克林。

　　巴恩斯的老家地址距離史帝夫十二歲搬走前的舊址只隔了三條街區，他們讀過同一所小學，只是史帝夫身體不好，時常生病請假無法上學。巴恩斯十七歲時，曾經在史帝夫後來居住那一帶的一間報社打過工，當了將近三年的拼字校對員。就連史帝夫獨自去參加並且遇上厄金斯博士那一晚的博覽會，也是巴恩斯從軍出征前的同一天。

　　史帝夫不能知曉巴恩斯是否在那一夜同樣出現在博覽會上，但是他心裡清楚，就算巴恩斯在場，他們也不認識彼此，哪怕是擦肩而過，也不會在彼此心中留下任何痕跡。

　　史帝夫不明白，為什麼他和他，明明離得那麼近卻又那麼遠，導至他們一次又一次地錯過了。

 

　　自從巴奇‧巴恩斯就是冬兵的消息傳開，網路上屬於這個早已消失的男人的訊息突然爆增起來。

　　史帝夫如飢似渴、近乎貪婪地搜尋這個男人的所有訊息，無論大小，哪怕是出現在老舊泛黃相片一角偶然照下巴恩斯的相片，史帝夫皆珍而重之地存入電腦資料夾。

　　他不知道自己為什麼會做這些事，當初聽見巴恩斯死在戰場，史帝夫為此失落過，但並不長久。畢竟那時候要做的事太多，而且他和巴恩斯算不上熟悉。可是當他透過銀幕看見巴恩斯倒在血泊中，一種前所未有──幾乎挖空他胸口的痛擊襲來，他只能看著巴恩斯再一次死去、再一次地，他什麼都來不及做，就失去一個人。

　　所以他不得不去追尋，追尋巴恩斯曾經留下的一星半點兒消息，總好過他整日待在家中無所適從。

　　很幸運地，網路上流竄大量訊息。

　　史帝夫在一個匿名使用者發佈一支咆哮突擊隊的訪談中看見巴恩斯，佈滿雪花般的畫面不時跳動著，杜根和森田正在一處森林背景的空地中接受訪談；史帝夫記得那個地方，他甚至記得那是一場任務結束後，他單獨前去報告戰況事宜，他完全不知道咆哮突擊隊的其他成員接受過一次訪談。

　　畫面上的杜根和法沃斯在說話，突然他們看向遠方不停揮手，熱切地呼喊著：「巴奇！嘿！臭小子，快過來這裡！」鏡頭隨即轉向另一側，一大隊士兵正在路過，接著看見鏡頭不停拉近，巴恩斯開懷的笑容就這樣跳進畫面。

　　「哇噢～瞧瞧這些灰頭土臉的蠢蛋是什麼人？」他大步走向森田與瓊斯，講了幾句法話向德爾尼耶道好，他們在畫面上親切卻快速地問候彼此的近況，沒一會兒，巴恩斯扛著他的槍離開。

　　史帝夫抓下這一支短暫且模糊的影片，坐在沙發上抱著筆記型電腦反覆播放一次又一次。

　　他聽著巴恩斯略帶疲倦的低沉嗓音，看著巴恩斯不再是一臉蒼白的溫暖笑容，久久移不開視線。

 

7.

　　所有朋友都知道史帝夫是一個好人，同樣的，他們也知道史帝夫對任何時代來說都足夠古怪。

　　他不缺乏社交性又善於學習，就算是東尼都無法否認，他除去頑固這個特質，確實是一位謙和有禮到令人全身發毛的男人。

　　可是史帝夫並沒有真正感到快樂過，發自內心那種，誰見了都會嫌他傻得冒泡卻衷心為他感到高興的那種快樂。

　　這不是在說有什麼事令他感到憂傷，他的前半生絕對談不上平順，但是人人都有過去，認真來說，復仇者之中，也沒幾個人長到這麼大都是快樂美滿。

　　史帝夫當然不是自憐自艾的那種傻瓜，他僅是純粹地，在某一個方面顯得與旁人格格不入。史帝夫很看重隊友，他們知道若是任何一人在戰場上掉隊，史帝夫必定會用盡方法找回他們。史帝夫也關心朋友的生活，小到山姆沒空時幫忙溜狗、大到東尼躲著不去開會時一臉正色對小辣椒說謊── _這對東尼來說真的很重要_ ──沒有人會懷疑史帝夫不愛他們。

　　但是這一切都不適用於史帝夫，人總是會想用同等的善意回饋朋友，所以他們這群人很快就意識到史帝夫從未有過發自內心真正想要掙取的人事物。

　　哪怕是看對眼的女孩── _比如佩姬‧卡特或某一個卡特_ ──史帝夫也不曾真正伸出手去拉住對方。

　　當這種人人為他著急又使不上力的現況突然出現轉機時，他們幾乎沒花多少時間就發現史帝夫正在為了冬兵或說巴恩斯感到著迷。史帝夫沒打算隱瞞，他主動詢問娜塔莎有沒有巴恩斯以往的相關記錄或消息，非常擅長拜託賈維斯幫忙過濾巴恩斯的訊息。而史帝夫得到更多資訊，顯而易見地，他就更沉迷於那個不幸被九頭蛇抓走並且洗腦訓練成殺手的男人。

　　這或許有那麼一點不健康，不過人總會有一點小缺點，總抵來說，對死人產生興趣進而去研究對方，不正是歷史學者在做的事嘛。

　　所以他們並不反對史帝夫的新興趣，也很樂於幫助史帝夫為生活找到樂趣。

 

8.

　　東尼和史帝夫是因為理念不合產生分歧，他們不是非得以性命相搏、老死不相往來的那種吵架。

　　所以東尼透過賈維斯知道史帝夫搜集了巴恩斯從過去到現在、大量到東尼完全不想去深究的訊息後，勉為其難拉下臉，朝史帝夫遞出了橄欖枝。

　　他主動敲響史帝夫在布魯克林的房門，並且在後者挑了下眉毛就挪開空間後走進以淺色系為主的房子。

　　「我討厭在別人身上浪費時間，所以只問一件事。」雖說是東尼主動上門，但是他怒氣未消的樣子，很難讓史帝夫想像他是來求和。

　　不過東尼並未取消史帝夫進出史塔克大樓的權限，也沒有禁止賈維斯為史帝夫服務，所以史帝夫只是聳了聳肩膀。

　　「你知道他殺了我的父母嗎？」東尼冷哼一聲，深棕色的眼睛飽含怒意。

　　但不是恨，史帝夫能看出這個任性聰明的天才充滿憤怒，但是他並不是真的那麼恨巴恩斯。

　　看過娜塔莎提供的資料，史帝夫猜過這個可能。他相信聰明如東尼，也明白這整件不幸的事，不完全是巴恩斯的錯。

　　「我猜過是他。」史帝夫如實以告。

　　東尼緊繃的肩膀微微放鬆，徑自走到沙發坐下，「難道四十年代連為客人準備茶水的禮儀都還沒發明嗎？」

　　「如果是特別煩人的客人，我們連溫水都不給。」史帝夫沒好氣地說，但還是打開冰箱倒了一杯柳橙汁遞給東尼。

　　東尼狠狠灌了一大口，才呼出一口長氣放下杯子。

　　「所以是之前還是之後？」

　　「我不懂你的意思。」史帝夫坐在東尼側邊的椅子，雙手交握，手肘靠在膝蓋上方微微前傾。

　　「動動你的腦袋，天才。」東尼翻了一個幾乎能夠看見後腦的白眼，史帝夫有時真的很懷疑人類怎麼能做到這個動作。「你認識他。」東尼無視史帝夫提出『算不上真正認識』的反駁續道：「你是在我們制伏他之前還是之後知道九頭蛇利用他殺了我的父母？」

　　「我是在他……之後，才開始接觸他的消息。我一開始並不知道他就是巴恩斯。」史帝夫毫不遲疑地回答，隨即他意識到東尼脫口而出的破綻，「──等等，你說了制伏？」

　　「哦～真是糟糕。」東尼一派輕鬆的語氣與神情，絲毫看不出他對 **無意間** 透露這個訊息感到哪怕一丁點兒的遺憾。「我們答應瓦干達的國王，不會讓任何人知道巴恩斯就在瓦干達。」

　　「瓦干達？前任國王被捲入爆炸案而過逝的瓦干達？」

　　「如果我們還活在同一個宇宙同一個時空同一個世界──是的，就是那個瓦干達。」東尼難得有一次機會可以用看不懂事的孩子的眼神，憐憫地看著史帝夫。

　　而且他很享受這一刻。

　　「他帶走了巴恩斯？新聞──」

　　「情報操作，老天，你不會真的純潔到相信媒體的權威牢不可破吧？」東尼得意起來簡直面目可憎。

　　史帝夫現在有些明白為什麼東尼確實是一個好人，卻能把全世界超過一半的危險份子得罪光了。

　　「唔呣，我不敢保證他一切都好，考慮到聯合反恐部隊往他右肩開了一槍，但至少瓦干達的國王確保他能活下來。」東尼戴上墨鏡，起身拉整西裝走向門口。

　　「東尼，你為什麼告訴我這些？」這個意料之外的驚喜讓史帝夫心跳加快，連呼吸都急促不少，但是他不明白東尼做這件事的用意。

　　「……我知道他曾經是個好人，我的父親似乎也認識他。他值得一個機會。」東尼頓了頓，迴身朝史帝夫露出一個詭異的笑容，「而且出於某些我非常好奇又有小道消息佐證的事由，我想知道到最後是否如我所想，那可真是令人，嗯，非常期待。」

　　史帝夫感覺自己莫名地紅了臉，腦中似乎有什麼一閃而逝，不過他不能確定。

 

9.

　　史帝夫想見巴恩斯，既然知道巴恩斯還活著，影片上的笑容已經不能滿足他。

　　巴恩斯不能出現，自然是史帝夫去瓦干達。

　　出乎意料，瓦干達的國王親自來接機。

　　史帝夫見過帝查拉的長相，爆炸案後、冬兵死亡時，帝查拉在新聞發表會上宣佈了不支持蘇科維亞協議。史帝夫是按著正常管道搭機前來，入境資料上填寫【觀光】時，他連手都沒有抖一下。不過帝查拉出現在此，史帝夫不能說自己感到意外。

　　「陛下。」史帝夫毫不退縮。

　　「羅傑斯隊長，請跟我來。」帝查拉穿著合身的西裝，雍容大度地引領史帝夫坐上足以塞進四五個成年人都綽綽有餘的長型禮車。

　　「我知道總有人會找來，只是我沒想過會是美國隊長。」帝查拉坐在史帝夫對面，一語道破史帝夫此行目的，審視的銳利目光在史帝夫臉上打轉，「我想知道美國隊長為什麼會來？」

　　「我得見他。」史帝夫不是笨蛋，他知道和聰明人打交道最好的方法就是誠實。

　　「我以名譽擔保過，巴恩斯中士受到我的保護，同樣的，我也擔保過他再也不會受人利用，去做出違反他個人意志之事。」帝查拉雙手合握在交疊的腿上，「我不認為他必須被神盾局監控。」

　　「不，這是我個人的意志。我不代表神盾局或復仇者。我是以史帝夫‧羅傑斯的身份前來。」史帝夫抿緊嘴唇，再次強調：「我必須見到他。」

　　「無意冒犯，但是你想見他的理由與身份不夠充分。就我所知，史帝夫‧羅傑斯與巴奇‧巴恩斯連認識都說不上，我有權力禁止你和他見面。」

　　史帝夫沒有往自己臉上貼金到以為自己的身份與那張臉就是通行證，走到哪裡都暢行無阻；但他也不是輕易退縮，容易打發的人。

　　「無論你相信與否，我已經找他很久──久到我自己都沒意識到這件事。」說到末，史帝夫不自禁露出一個苦笑。

　　帝查拉挑一下眉，一臉玩味地打量史帝夫。

　　「我不知道該不該相信你，」帝查拉按下扶手處一個按鍵，用瓦干達語說了幾句話，車子在一個交叉路口轉彎，「但是我尊重一名戰士的意志，所以我能帶你去見他；至於他願不願意見你，我同樣尊重他的決定。」

　　「感激不盡，陛下。」史帝夫發自內心地說。

 

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　史帝夫早就想好見到巴恩斯的第一件事該做什麼，所以他也真的那麼去做了。

　　巴恩斯站在一間會客室中間，史帝夫第一眼見到他，毫不猶豫地衝上前，張開雙手緊緊抱住這個憔悴卻溫暖的男人。

　　「哇噢～」巴恩斯下意識想推開他，史帝夫一寸不讓，反倒抱得更緊。

　　「我找到你了，」史帝夫眼前一片模糊，幾乎忍不住眼淚。「我真的真的，找到你了。」

　　自從得知巴恩斯還活在瓦干達，史帝夫就沒有停止過害怕。

　　說出來非常可笑，可是史帝夫確實害怕東尼說的那些話只是在安慰他。就算他的朋友不明白為什麼史帝夫反覆瀏覽尋找巴恩斯曾經活在世界上的軌跡，但是那完全不妨礙他們為史帝夫編織一個夢想。

　　而今這個夢想成真，感受著這個人的體溫，聽著這個人撫過他耳際的呼吸聲，史帝夫才真正意識到自己有多麼恐懼。他止不住顫抖，控制不了雙手環住巴恩斯的力道，直到後者發出嗆咳的呼喊聲，他才鬆開肌肉防止自己勒死對方。

　　「咳咳，羅傑斯？你是羅傑斯隊長吧？」巴恩斯舔了舔嘴唇，史帝夫記得這個小動作，一直以來，只要巴恩斯緊張的時候，總是習慣這麼做。「我想想，我們至少七十幾年沒碰過面了？最後一次是在哪裡？歐洲的──」

　　「巴奇。」史帝夫打斷他。

　　史帝夫現在可以承認，一直以來他都是在一旁聽咆哮突擊隊的成員和巴奇談天說笑，不怎麼主動向巴奇搭話，是因為他喜歡聽他說話時的聲音與神情。

　　而他從來不曾像咆哮突擊隊的成員那樣喊他一聲巴奇，是因為一旦他發現了，就再也停止不了。

　　巴奇愣了愣，彷彿懷疑自己聽錯了什麼。

　　「巴奇‧巴恩斯，你好，我的名字是史帝夫‧羅傑斯。」史帝夫看著巴奇一臉茫然嘟噥著：『我知道你的名字……』，「不是美國隊長，也不是羅傑斯，就只是史帝夫。」

　　「好吧，史帝夫。」巴奇露出一個小小的、略帶羞赧的微笑。「雖然我想，我們也不是第一次見面，不過還是很高興認識你。」

　　一切都完整了。

　　史帝夫看著巴奇臉上的微笑，感覺自從十二歲那年搬離布魯克林、從冰川中清醒直到現在，那些他小心翼翼藏起、不為人知的茫然孤獨盡數被驅散。

　　他一生中都在習慣失去，習慣到他幾乎沒有意識到自己失去什麼。

　　但是現在不一樣了。

　　他找到了巴奇──

　　這就是史帝夫‧羅傑斯發自內心想要的全部。

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin


End file.
